


“Well, maybe I’m a crook for stealing your heart away.”

by MeMyselfandI2008



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alcohol, Attempt at Humor, Characters Play Dungeons & Dragons, Cousin Incest, Dungeons & Dragons References, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, M/M, Mentioned Alcohol, One Shot Collection, Romantic Fluff, Teenagers, Will add tags as I go, Young Love, title from a of monsters and men song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeMyselfandI2008/pseuds/MeMyselfandI2008
Summary: A series of one-shots in which Donald and Gladstone are almost caught.[Also, if you have any requests for scenarios just leave them in the comments and I’ll write them out!]
Relationships: Donald Duck/Gladstone Gander
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Too Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald talks on the phone with Gladstone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idea courtesy of my friend on Discord.
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading!

Donald took careful steps around the mansion, eyes scanning over his surroundings, listening to his cousin read off a menu on the other end, followed by the faintest, _“I’ll take a Piña Colada,”_ and a _“Right away, sir.”_

He moved the phone from one hand to the other, clearing his throat, “Weren’t you going to _work_ on your drinking habits?” Donald reminded Gladstone.

 _“Well, I mean…_ yeah _, but…”_

Donald raised an eyebrow, free hand on his hip, “But, what?”

_“I’m on vacation…?”_

Donald stared pointedly ahead of him, as if Gladstone could see his expression. His silence seemed to be enough of a response.

 _“Don’t look at me like that,”_ there was some light shuffling, then a faint tap, _“This is going to be my only drink while I’m out here, okay, love?”_ he promised.

A defeated sigh escaped his lips, “Alright, fine,” his shoulders relaxed, a faint smile on his face, “You’re lucky I lo—” his breath caught in his throat as Webby came into view from around the corner. He coughed into his fist, clearing his throat.

“Hey, Donald!” she greeted, giving him a light wave as she skipped by him.

Donald gave her a wary smile, returning her wave, “Hi,” he replied quietly.

She continued on her way, down the hall.

 _“I guess that’s my cue to let you go, then?”_ Gladstone asked.

“Probably for the best,” Donald muttered, “I’ll call you later to night, though.”

 _“Sounds like a plan,”_ Gladstone smiled, _“I_ love _you,”_ he practically sang.

Donald tried to ignore the blush spreading on his face, triple checking his surroundings, “Love you too…” he quietly replied, hanging up the phone and placing it in his pocket before anything could go wrong.


	2. Nat(ural) One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cousins have their own game night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another idea from a friend on Discord.
> 
> Also, the cousins are all teenagers, just in case there was any confusion. I tried to imply that as best I could, but just in case anyone is confused, I've tossed it in the notes too.

_ After much travel, the three adventurers finally arrived at their destination, stepping into the dark cave. The air was thick with a foul odor; none of them could quite pick out the scent.  _

_ It did smell familiar, though. That, they knew. _

“Can I roll a perception check?” Della cut in, a wide grin on her face.

“Sure,” Fethry replied, returning her smile.

Donald was resting his head in the palm of his hand, staring at his character sheet, trying very hard not to glance at the lucky gander sitting across from him. His foot was carefully placed on Gladstone’s, though he wasn’t putting pressure on it. He only ever did that when his cousin would purposefully tease him in-game, and even then the pressure was light, more of a warning.

“Did everyone want to roll for perception in case I get a crummy roll?” Della asked, picked up her twenty-sided die.

“Sure,” Gladstone picked up his die, shooting his unlucky cousin a knowing smile. Donald didn’t roll when he didn’t have to, given that most of his rolls during the campaign had been pretty low, “You sure you don’t want to give it a try, Don?” he teased, a smirk on his face.

His response was a glare, one eye covered by the duck’s bangs, accompanied by a pressure on his foot that almost made him wince.

“Okay,” Della took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself to roll. She tossed the die out, causing it to skid across the table, clattering to the ground. She huffed, “Ah, dang it!” she begrudgingly got up from her chair, heading over to where it fell.

Donad’s eyes went wide as Della knelt down to pick up the die. He quickly moved his foot off of Gladstone’s, causing his knee to hit the table. He winced sharply, making an attempt to stand up from his chair, only for him to lean too far backwards and fall to the ground.

As Donald fell, Gladstone and Fethry stood up from their seats, leaning over the table to see if their cousin was okay. Sure enough, Donald was perfectly fine, if not in a little pain. Gladstone mentaly sighed in relief, sitting back down in his chair.

Della didn’t pay the incident any mind, having been used to her brother’s bad luck. She picked up her die, looking it over. She laughed, “Nice!” she held it up for her cousin’s to see, “Nat twenty!”

Fethry smiled, “That’s great!” he cheered, “But, uh…” he trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck, “You’re still gonna have to reroll it…”

“Yeah, I know…” Della sighed.


End file.
